


The Only Other Person in This Balloon

by EmiliaOagi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Crushes, Episode: s03e14-15 The Boiling Rock, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/pseuds/EmiliaOagi
Summary: Prompt:sokka: before I go on an extremely dangerous potentially life threatening rescue mission anyone wanna admit they got a crush on me?zuko : who are you talking to i’m the only other one in this balloonOr: in which neither Zuko nor Sokka is particularly subtle and a pickup line actually works
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	The Only Other Person in This Balloon

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this comic](https://izzac.tumblr.com/post/627620319097733120/based-on-this-quote-by-allesbian-and) over on tumblr, giggled at it, wandered off, then the boys had a conversation in my head and ten minutes later I went off and wrote this down.

"Soo…" Sokka says after the silence has stretched on for a while. "before we go on an extremely dangerous potentially life threatening rescue mission, anyone wanna admit they got a crush on me?"

Zuko turns from maintaining flame in the furnace and stares at Sokka, then around in complete confusion before looking back. "Who are you talking to? I’m the only other one in this balloon!"

Sokka just grins at him, though he’s also- is he blushing? Zuko's stomach suddenly dips and he too reddens.

"Oh," he says, realizing. Then he totally doesn't panic and says, very quickly "What, no, that would be crazy, cause...cause we're both guys, and that’s not how that works, so it would be totally, uh. Crazy. Cause we're dudes. Yeah."

Sokka's grin turns into a smirk. "You say all that, but I'm not actually hearing a no."

Zuko stares at him, and okay, he's definitely panicking. After a moment, he droops in defeat.

"Is it that obvious?" he says, completely mortified.

Sokka gives a small snort of laughter.

"Dude, even Katara noticed and she's still oblivious about Aang's crush on her." Sokka pauses, the blush back in his cheeks and scratches his neck. "She, uh, maybe was the one who pointed it out? And then Toph just laughed cause apparently she can feel our reactions to each other and she called us idiots for not noticing."

Zuko glances up at that. "Us?"

Sokka's smile is lopsided. "Yeah. I, uh, I like you too."

"Oh," Zuko says again, those four words making him warm in a way that has nothing to do with his bending. "So...would you, uh, maybe want to...do...uh...some sort of...activity together?"

Sokka gets a funny look at that, then shakes it off and comments. "Well, we are doing an activity now, with the whole prison break thing. But after? Special dinner, you and me. Maybe we'll actually take a real fishing trip."

"I'd like that," Zuko says, and means it.

“Awesome, it’s a date,” Sokka says with a grin.

They grin stupidly at each other before Zuko remembers he has a job to do and feeds more fire into the furnace.

“Now we just have to break into and out of the most high security prison in the fire nation before it.”

“Easy peasy. What could go wrong?”

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile back at the the Western Air Temple, about an hour after reading the Gone Fishing note:  
> Katara, after remembering making a comment the day before about *someone's* very obvious crush on *someone's* brother: "Oh _no._ "


End file.
